Reluctance
by gleek06216
Summary: Re-upload What I think happened between the beginning of the special education episode to Sectionals that allowed Santana and Rachel to be singing and dancing happily together in Valerie. Pezberry Puckleberry and Faberitana friendship.For lwrnl


**Ok this is a re upload because I was in a writing mood after the actually really good episode of Glee tonight but couldn't decide what to write so I was reading some of my old oneshots to get inspiration and saw how many errors were in this. Hope, for those of you who haven't read/or are just re reading, that you enjoy it and I promise to work on new stuff either tonight or as soon as my muse returns ;) I'm trying. **

**Pezberry friendship also some general Faberitana, puckleberry and Pucktana friendship. What I think happened between the beginning of the episode to sectionals that allowed rachel and san to dance and sing smiling with each other during Valerie. This ones dedicated to lwrndlnd**

**Set during sectionals episode season 2**

She really didn't mean to be such a bitch about it. It just came out that way. Hearing Rachel defend Finn and then Finn saying she wasn't worth it? That was the last straw and it just came out. She saw the look Puck gave her and the disapproving frown Brittany sent her way but what else was she supposed to do? Seriously everyone in this room knew about it but Rachel, but they were prepared to let their golden boy off just like last year with Q. It was ridiculous. So maybe she understood a little more now, why Rachel did what she did at sectionals last year. Sometimes it just comes out but do you think she was going to let all of them know it wasn't intentional?

"That's right yentle, your sweetheart lied to you" and just like that she pounded the hurt a little harder into the brunette, feeling her own heart crack a little at the complete brokenness that crossed the girls face.

After they were alone Brittany asked, "San did you have to tell her that way? Really? You made her cry."

Santana shrugged, "So, hobbit deserved it.

"Don't lie, I know you better than that." Brittany told her, making her wish for the dumb blonde that was usually her best friend and not the smart one that appeared when she was least wanted and most needed.

Sighing, Santana nodded, "Fine, I didn't mean to say it, it just came out, alright? But she really did deserve to know her golden boy wasn't half as golden as she thought."

Brittany nodded, knowingly before asking, "When did you start actually liking Rachel?"

"I don't like her" Santana snapped, glaring at the blonde before turning to walk out, ignoring the smile that was gracing the blonde's face.

She saw Finn and Rachel on opposite ends of the halls and since she was annoyed and noticed Finn checking her out she blew him a kiss before rubbing it in even more to Rachel, "Did I tell you he bought me dinner after?"

She saw the girls face fall before she turned the corner, running into Puckerman, "Seriously, Satan, this is a new low even for you" He growled before walking away from her and over to talk to Rachel.

Santana tried to make herself pissed at Puck, just as she had tried to make herself feel good about being mean to the school freak but nothing was coming. She actually felt a little bad and she hated feeling like she was wrong, damn it.

She saw Jacob Bin Israel staring at the two Jews walking arm and arm down the hall and pulled her HBIC mantle on, she marched over to him and pushed him hard into the lockers, "Listen here, you disgusting mouthbreather, you're going to leave Rachel Berry alone from now on, got it? No more pervy comments, no more photographs, no more talking about her on your blog and no more staring, Understand?"

"But.." He started and she pushed him harder into the locker, arm across his windpipe, "I said, understand?"

He nodded, unable to talk and she smiled, "Good" And she quickly brought her knee up into his balls, relishing in the squeal he made as he fell, "Be sure to remember that"

As she was about to skip down the hall, feeling lighter, she heard "Feel better?"

Sighing she turned to Brittany, "Yes actually. Beating up on the lesser beings is always good for a laugh"

"And Jacob was the target because?"

"He was there" Santana shrugged, not liking where she was going with this.

"Of course. It has nothing to do with the fact that he creeps Rachel out and you're starting to like her" Brittany rolled her eyes. Brittany rolled her eyes at her! Normally Brit wouldn't even know what was going on and now she was treating Santana like a child.

"I don't fuckin' like Rachel Berry, Brit! Get that ridiculous thought out of your head, alright?"

Brittany just shrugged, held her pinky out and smiled, "Whatever you say, San. Let's go get some ice cream."

She linked pinkies with the girl but she couldn't get over the fact that Brit, her blonde ditzy Brit, was acting like she knew something that she, herself, didn't, and she refused to let what the girl was saying be true.

So in the dressing room before they went on at Sectionals, Santana heard Rachel, "You told Kurt?"

Finn, "I don't know. Maybe."

"About Santana? no I think I did" Mercedes offered.

"How'd you find out?" Rachel asked

Quinn answered, "I told her and Brittany told me, or maybe it was Puck."

"Yeah it was me" Puck replied, with a shrug though being in front and not behind him, Santana caught the sorry glance he sent Rachel who gave him a small glare before Santana knew it, it was too much and it was her chance to prove to Brit she didn't like her.

"You all knew?" Rachel asked, cutting off what she was going to say at first and then she heard Tina say "Pretty much" And it was her turn.

"No one tells you anything because one, you're a blabber mouth and two we're all just pretending to like you"

She didn't expect Rachel's face to fall again and the tears to start building and she really didn't expect to feel so bad about it, even without seeing the disapproving looks from Brit, Puck and Quinn of all people.

"That's not true, I kinda like her" Puck defended

"She's a little crazy sometimes but she seems like a good friend to have" Sam piped up.

"I don't completely hate her" Quinn added, looking like someone was pulling her teeth just to get that out but she said it.

"You have to get over this. You don't even care about when it happened or that I lied, you only care about the Santana of it all" Finn snapped obviously missing the last part of the conversation or the way his girlfriend's face had been so happy with the claims of friendship or at least not complete hatred from her teammates.

The glare set in this time, everyone knew when it wasn't hurt but the Berry Glare that came out, whoever was at the other end was in trouble. It took a lot but when the midget got angry she was actually pretty scary and that was bad ass.

"Get over it? Don't care that you lied? What was the one thing I told you last time before you decided to explore your inner Rockstar, Finn? I said 'all I ask is honesty' and were you honest? No you lied and that is why I'm so angry. You had time and time again to tell me the truth but you didn't. That is why I can't 'forget it' Am I upset it was Santana? Yes but not because Santana isn't a lovely person or anything like you meant by that but more because the first time you lied to me it was because you wanted to go on a date with Santana and Brittany, next you tell me you slept with her and then lied about it. I'm upset it was Santana because that means that this is the second time you used her and that's a pattern for you. You get a girlfriend then find a girl to use on the side and when the girlfriend leaves; you pick up the side girl, tell her you love her and find a new girl on the side. I'm upset it was Santana because you're trying to turn her into what was happening with me when you were with Quinn and I don't think any girl deserves to be used that way." Rachel snapped and Santana's mouth dropped, did the hobbit just admit she was actually defending her and that was why she was so angry?

Now she really did feel bad and then she thought back on the rest of the speech and realized that it did tend to have the same pattern and that son of a bitch had been using her. She jumped up, punched the surprised looking Frankenteen, in the face then kicked him in the balls before Puck came up and restrained her.

"Chill, Lopez, we have sectionals in five minutes" He whispered before Rachel put a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry, Santana. I realize now that you probably thought that I did not think very highly of you because of my reaction to your and Finn's admission. That isn't the case at all. I think you're a very passionate, caring person to the ones you care about and that is a quality I admire greatly."

She shrugged out of Pucks arms, opened her mouth, most likely to say something mean and/or sarcastic but she caught the looks both blonde girls were giving her, shut her mouth and thought about how to respond.

"I guess, I'm sorry too; I didn't mean for you to find out about your dumb ass boyfriend and me like that, he just pissed me off."

"Ex boyfriend but I understand what you're saying." Rachel answered, grinning.

Brittany spoke up, "Santana would also like to apologize for saying she pretended to like you because that was a lie."

Quinn nodded, "That's true. I don't know when it happened but somewhere down the line, Santana started caring for you, midget"

Santana glared at the two but said only, "Yea whatever, sorry for saying we all pretend to like you. That's just some of us but you are a damn blabbermouth and I refuse to say sorry for that"

Rachel's smile, if possible, grew wider and she threw her arms around the Latina, surprising everyone in the room, but Brit, Puck, Q and Sam got over it quickly and threw their arms around the two as well.

Santana slowly raised her arms to hug the tiny girl that was squeezing the life out of her.

"Thank you," Santana whispered softly, "For defending me"

"Thank you, for caring" Rachel whispered back before they pulled back from the group hug.

"Who's ready for.. Finn, why are you on the floor?" Schue asked and everyone started laughing (But Finn and Schue of course.)

They sang Valerie and did wonderfully but Santana didn't notice any of that, all she noticed was the huge smile on Rachel and Brittany's faces as the three of them danced. Maybe this being friends with a hobbit wouldn't be so bad. It seemed to make all of her friends happy and if she didn't know any better she'd think she had a smile on her face as well. She caught a look from Puck across the stage as he was dancing with Berry and he sent her a wink before sending Berry her way at the same time she saw Finn's black eye blooming and him wincing every time he moved, yep this wasn't so bad at all!


End file.
